Data bus inversion (DBI) is an interface scheme capable of reducing simultaneous switching noise, I/O AC current and I/O DC current. In the DBI scheme, the quantity of data bits providing current flow through a data output buffer is determined. For example, when half or more I/O pins are low (i.e. 0), a DBI pin signaling the data bus inversion is set to high (i.e. 1). A DBI pin set to 0 indicates a non-inverted data bus. Inversion is performed on the data bits by DBI logic based on the DBI pin. Since no more than half of the bits can switch under the DBI scheme, then no more than half of the I/O consumes DC and AC power. In order to perform DBI, the status of the bits (i.e., high or low) is detected.